Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for processing geospatial data within a temporal context.
Related Art
As data volumes grow massive, measured in zettabytes or more, the capability for systems to dynamically discover, characterize, and sustain knowledge drawn from data is becoming an imperative for global commerce, businesses, and government entities.